Bulletproof
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: A story looking at Flippys violent, twisted past.
1. Chapter 1

After a long hiatus I am writing again.

Some things happened in life but it's nearly sorted out and I can start writing again.

Anyway story time.

* * *

"You cannot gamble with your life you are to precious-these experiments are sick I want you to sto-YOU ARE A SOLDIER AND AS SUCH YOU WILL FOLLOW THE RU-rule of honour unto which we grant upon this momentous occasion-to utter shit!-You call yourself a soldier and yet you cannot see these weak faggot soldiers need to be killed when seriously wounded? If they get back up you will be hunted!"

"I want these experiments shutdown!We are toying with this mans life we cannot-and consider him a little…problem-we cannot continue this SHUT IT DOWN-I consider him a serious threat-we terminate him…"

"This has got to stop your PTSD is cured but you keep killing…why? Why must you harm-he's getting worse!-this place has food and drinks! He will be living a luxury! Why not take him to-this is it, no more pain he will live there"

Many thoughts rushed around Flippys head, all hurting and pressurising then it hit him…he was strangling a nurse that was until he let go, his mind was filled to the brim with his memories, memories of war, killing, the eventual cure of his PTSD but that didn't change much.

Instead of actually having PTSD he actually killed people because he enjoyed it.

The war had shattered his mind and soon after the massacre on Happy Tree Town known as the safest happiest place on the planet which met a terrifying force, causing him to go to a mental institution where America's worst criminals were.

Flippy let go of the nurse and he put his hands on his head trying to quell his blistering headache.

He looked down and saw the nurse holding his neck obviously injured but alive "Gotta get out of here…gotta escape this prison" Flippy breathed.

He looked at the cell he was locked in, it seemed that the door was not only open but there were others open to, a riot had broke out and the inmates were either killing or they were lost in their own thoughts, insane, depraved.

Flippy took a few steps outside his cell, he looked around carefully before walking down the empty hallway.

He continued in the damp environment before seeing a nurse calling for help "Control…come on pick up open this door' nothing but static replied from the intercom' CONTROL!"

Flippys thoughts rushed around his head, constantly hitting his nerves 'this person stands between me and freedom' he thought 'if I kill him…I'm a step closer to freedom but…I'll be killing another being, never mind…he is not worth living, they locked me here…now it's time for some deserved payback'

Flippy snuck up behind the nurse and saw something on the ground, a syringe, he picked it up and saw it was filled with some sort of blue concoction, "POISON!!!" Flippy hastily breathed, they were killing patients.

He held the syringe overhead, and stabbed the nurse in the neck he then turned the nurse around and stabbed him in the face 2 times before holding it overhead again and landing one last powerful stab, injecting the poison at the same time.

The nurse went limp and fell to the floor, a line of blood running off his neck area.

The door holding him in the main halls suddenly burst to life and opened, he ran hastily up the row of stairs until he came to a halt.

He saw a prisoner who was beating a guard 'REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING SOLDIER, THOSE MAGGOTS WON'T KILL THEMSELVES' "Fucking general" spat Flippy, how he hated general Harrison, he was the reason for Flippys breakdowns mostly, he was also the reason why Flippys only real emotion is nothing.

Flippy has no feelings, he only feels pain, in combat, and pleasure, in killing his enemies, he never focused on killing innocent people to much but after a while it all got to him which led to the incident at Happy Tree Town.

He saw the prisoner ahead of him not only beating the guard but actually killing him, Flippy made a move and walked towards him, until he saw a pipe.

A steel pipe to be exact, hard, durable, and is strong enough to make a grown man cry.

He went behind the prisoner and swung downward landing a striking blow, the prisoner held his head in agony but was then struck on his shoulder "AH!" the screams were getting louder as Flippy kept hitting him each blow getting harder and causing more blood to spill.

Finally he took one more big swing and cracked the prisoners head open, his gray matter spreading along the cold hard tile floor.

He then looked at the nurse, bloody and beaten, Flippy finished the prisoners job and started to beat him until Flippy heard a sickening crack, and saw the blood flow out of the nurses head.

He continued along the hallways until he saw a guard, his throat sliced open and judging from how it was performed the killer was messy, wasn't concentrating enough instead the cut look rushed, probably eager to get out of there.

Then Flippy noticed that there was a knife, a kitchen knife to be exact, stuck in the guards chest stained red with blood.

He took the knife out "Sharper then an old pipe but doesn't cover the range eh…I'll kill them from behind"

He continued running until he saw a stairway leading to an upper floor, the main floor which meant there was the main entrance, which meant freedom.

He went up the stairs and went along the hallways until he saw another nurse and along with him a doctor, a fully qualified educated doctor "Maybe I could claim some answers from her…" Flippy breathed.

He went behind the guard and stabbed him in the back, then he turned the blade and suddenly swiped upward, cutting a line on the guards back.

He then stabbed the guard on the front of his neck and sliced sideways cutting a gory line across the nurses neck.

He then left the nurse to choke on his own blood and left the knife in his stomach to make sure.

He entered the doctors office and decided to get some answers.

"Well hello doctor…I'm a little…sick, so can you give me some…medicine" he said in a seductive voice, he was messing with her and much to his menacing voice, he actually found himself funny.

"FLIPPY! I uh look…what are you doing here return to your-oh my god…your covered in blood?!?"Flippy just noticed how much of a mess he made. "MMM looks like it hot stuff now…Tell me what's going on…or I'll kill and fuck your bloody corpse, I am in no mood for shit!" he barked.

"Well it was a simple plan for a new life, I didn't know you would kill and rape innocent civilians in Happy Tree Town, we did it for your own good Flippy please!"

The doctor backed away frightened.

"I said I wanted answers!""NO!" then she un-holstered a tranquilizer gun.

Flippy narrowly dodged it and grabbed a nearby bone saw.

"Hell with it!" he spat and lunged at her, he stabbed her in the stomach and shifted the blade upward cutting more of her frontal parts.

He then held the saw at her neck and began to saw at it, cutting meat, skin and bone, blood flowed everywhere until her head came off limply off her shoulders.

He climbed out of the nearby window and decided to escape, knowing he could get answers from another source.

"The general…he will know a thing or too"

Flippy set off into the cold night, then suddenly he blacked out, thoughts of the war starting to plunge into his mind.

He screamed then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Originally I was gonna head straight into his past but then I thought I should cover some story on him to.

Also due to the hiatus this is very different from what it was going to originally be and wasn't gonna be as planned out as long but then I decided it would be best if I could make this one at a good length.

Please Review...if you wanna.

Oh yeah I'm planning on amping up the violence so should I bump this to an M rating?


	2. The weak is the fallen

1988

Africa

Flippy awoke to the sounds of gunshots out of his peaceful slumber.

"Eh…"

Flippy jumped out of his bed groggy but ready.

He charged outside and started to shoot at some enemy soldiers who were part of the Squirrel regiment, a rogue company hell-bent on enslaving poorer people in foreign countries to dig up diamonds for currency.

Flippy shot at the first row nearby filling them with holes, blood pumping out of them hitting the dirt like they did.

He then took out a grenade and threw it towards an oncoming wave blowing them to pieces body parts flying cooked meat and blood slapping the ground, Flippy never took pleasure much in killing but in times like these it was necessary.

The General approached him looking angry "What the fuck happened here soldier?" his voice was hoarse and loud.

Flippy hated the General of course he didn't say so that is, unless he wanted to lose his job.

"Well…a bunch of Squirrel troopers attacked while I was asleep and they started shooting up the place…""Right and it seems you stooped them good BUT there's one problem…you let 5 of our men get shot up in the process" he pointed to 5 bodies Flippy had not seen before.

"Hmm…you should consider yourself lucky Flippy…That could've been you anyway I'm leaving this hell hole now and…" he was cut off

"LEAVING!?! But you have to stay sir we need you""no you don't fucking need me you can take care of yourself you baby now, DEFEND THIS FUCKING BASE AND WHEN I COME BACK IF IT'S NOT STANDING I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKING BADGE AND YOUR HONOURS DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Positive…sir" said Flippy contently.

A few hours later…

Flippy had returned from a patrol only to find his base completely destroyed.

"Just…what the fuck happened…" he breathed, shocked at the site that lay before him: every soldier, every friend hanged by their intestines, in a neat row of 94, all with blood covering the grounds beneath them.

He stepped back in fear before he heard something, a scraping noise, something metallic going along a steel side of a nearby building.

He turned around looking ahead of him he saw a being a man "Hehehe hello there…my name is…Araya, Shade Araya but you can call me The Eviscerator""Hey aren't you that guy who…wait your REAL?…oh my god" Flippy ran he knew he couldn't fight this guy.

"The Eviscerator" was a infamous and often hated member of the Squirrel regiment who often cut his victims open and disembowels them as a form of murder.

Flippy ran as Araya catched up to him, determined to have Flippy to, but Flippy was quick and he outran Araya that was until "Hey isn't he part of the Alpha unit?" "Looks like him…you know what the boss said" "Yeah I do, hey you down on the ground NOW!"Flippy was taking by surprise "What why?" "Get on the fucking ground now or else" but before Flippy could respond he was struck from behind knocking him out.

Several hours later…

Flippy awoke in a dimly lit room "Uh what…what's going on" he asked.

A shadowy figured walked over to him "Hello my little friend, for a second there I was worried we had killed you it would've spoiled the fun ahahahaha!" "What are you…" before Flippy could get another word out he was stabbed in the left shoulder sending a thunder of pain down him, blood running in neat flow down his shoulder onto the ground.

The shadowy figure then proceeded to perform more tortures they beat him, cut him more, electrocuted him, beat him they even raped him and he was left in a bloody mess.

After few days he eventually passed out and was considered dead, but they were wrong.

Flippy awoke again this time in a pit full of dead bodies, some had began to rot.

He looked around and saw various bodies with maggots around them, eating at their new snacks and Flippy saw a body that not only was home to maggots but the skin was peeled off showing the horrors inside, he could literally swallow the smell it was so strong and putrid.

He scavenged for a weapon, anything to keep himself alive and there he found a combat knife, sharp, durable and very useful when the user is quiet.

Flippy snuck out of the pit and began hunting for his enemies.

He found a remote cabin which was the same he had been tortured in and he recognized it, because the shadowy figure was there.

He snuck up behind the first guard and sliced his throat open then he quickly dispacthed the second guard by slitting his neck to he then went on to the shadowy figure.

Flippy saw a claw hammer placed on one of the shelves in the cabin so Flippy grabbed it and proceeded to kill his torturer.

First he bashed him in the back of the head then Flippy put the claw hammer into the others eyes and pulled, taking his first eye out then the second.

The torturer was screaming in agony bleeding everywhere then Flippy used the claw hammer to castrate him and finally finished it off by tearing his enemies windpipe out, blood flowing everywhere.

Flippy took a step back and admired what he had done.

Flippy was going to escape when he saw a white light, it flashed once then Flippy began to feel light headed.

He started to feel drowsy and felt something hit his hand it was his skin, he then felt sick and began to vomit but when Flippy opened his eyes he realized, he was vomiting blood.

Then more vomit came along with some teeth until eventually the white light consumed him, and the rest with it.

* * *

Well there you go chapter 2.

Review!


	3. The New Job part 1

**Each chapter will switch between the present and the past and with that the events around Flippy.**

* * *

Present day.

Flippy awoke to the sound of birds chirping the sun narrowly pointed in his eyes cutting through the gap on the swaying leaves of the motionless and silent trees.

"MMM" he muttered as he got up, he looked down at the clothes he was wearing, a plain gray shirt and trousers along with white shoes, the shoes and trousers had a spot of dirt on them as well as the shirt having a splash of dry blood to the lower sides "Oh god…"

Flippy tried to get his head around things.

He wasted no time and began his escape, he first set off to the small community nearby and decided to rent out an apartment room with the little bit of money he took from the doctors office, Flippy hid the blood stains well from a coat he found laying on a bench outside.

He entered the apartment and looked at the set up clean walls and floor, bright fridge, cleaned tables and polished chairs, a basic gas oven, a luxury sofa and a mini microwave along with various shelves sat on his sights.

He went over to the sofa and sat on it, thinking on what to do next.

Suddenly an idea came to his head 'if you need money…we can help' "They…they can help…they were the ones trying to kill him…the general"

Flippy breathed those words and suddenly remembered the Hit man agency he worked for, a dirty business which helped him get more money after the war.

"Hmm" Flippy thought hard 'should I do this? Sure I would have money but what if they are not hiring still…I'm giving this a chance' Flippy decided and he went over to a small phone he had just recently noticed.

He remembered the numbers exactly as the agencies phone number was his own actual name Flippy.

The phone rang until just after it was answered by a gruff voice "Hello this is the agency who is calling" "…Flippy…" he spoke a little scared.

"Flippy? How did you- he was cut off by Flippy "never mind that, look I need some money…BAD and I am willing to do anything"

"OK Flippy…uh there's this Russian business man Harold Cherenkov he accidentally murdered a teenage girl while on a drug high and he was released out of court with no charges whatsoever.

Our client wants you to find and eliminate Harold he is at the official social halls on March the 23rd should you accept your fee will be transferred to your bank account.

Do you accept this offer Flippy?""Y-yes" he hung up, it was the 24th of January which gave him more than enough time.

Through the various weeks he began to build himself back up to a better state of mind and on the week of the assassination he realised this could be an opportunity to get some info on the general.

Flippy knew however that despite the info he could receive he would have to pull this hit first.

March 23rd 2009 Flippy entered the social ball.

It was the main hall of Harold's mansion where various people talked drank wine and had an overall good time.

Flippy looked around and saw Harold, he recognized the face from the photo he was sent via the agency.

Flippy walked up to him calmly and greeted him "Hello there allow me to introduce myself I am…Harold what is yours sir" "Charley" he lied.

"Ah! Charley nice name, nice name welcome to the social ball I hope you have a good time and I look forward to the…special event hehehe" he spoke in his mixture of Russian/English he sounded quite menacing with that voice of his.

Flippy looked around and saw the chandelier 'looks dangerous, somebody stands under that and they will meet a quick end' Flippy thought.

He snuck to the quieter parts of the main hall and saw a door labelled "staff equipment" he slipped in there and changed clothes.

He came back out wearing workers clothes, dark blue button shirt and trousers complete with basic black shoes.

He went to the back parts of the room and saw some doors leading upward to the higher parts, not wasting time he climbed the stairs.

His uniform kept him safe as many were fooled by his disguise.

He soon reached the top and saw that the chandelier was attached to some ropes and a support beam 'this is to easy' Flippy thought.

He began to undo them just to the point that one more adjustment and they would fall.

Flippy heard the door to the room open behind him and he saw a worker approaching him saying "What are you doing?" instead of answering at first, Flippy brought out a hammer he found and went behind the man "Oh nothing just making sure the chandeliers rope is OK I was told to come up here and check it out" "Oh OK just wondering and that's mainly because no one-" Flippy made his move.

He slammed the man in the back of the head with the hammer and grabbed him by the face, Flippy then positioned the hammer at his nose and smashed it in, blood running down his face.

Flippy decided to end it quick and stabbed him in the neck with the sharper head of the hammer he then shook it around inside the mans throat to cause more pain, blood flowing out onto the floor.

Flippy then pulled it out and watched the body fall to the floor, laying there blood pooling out of his mouth and around the small cut on the back of his head.

Flippy saw Harold giving his speech and decided to let the chandelier fall and so it did.

The chandelier fell and smashed right into him and due to the force of impact the glass blew to a million pieces and started to cut him up, blood flowing out of his small but continuous and new wounds.

All that was left of Harold was a bloody, torn mess with various body parts missing and a mass of blood around him along with some form of white liquid around his head since his eyes were slit apart.

Flippy went back down and put his normal clothes on, he left there with a fake expression of shock on his face when really he was laughing.

The next day…

Flippy awoke to the alarm clock next to him, he got out of bed and made himself breakfast.

He sat down at the TV and started to remember more about the war.

He reminisced.

* * *

**Rate & review please!**

**I'd love some feedback**


End file.
